Sports Jeopardy!
Sports Jeopardy! is a Jeopardy! spin-off that is all about sports. Gameplay The gameplay is the same as the original Jeopardy!; the difference is that this version is all about the world of sports. Like the original show's three other spin-offs (Super Jeopardy!, Rock & Roll Jeopardy!, and Jep!), contestants played for points. Another big change from the original show to this version is that there are four clues instead of five in each of the six categories, though Jep! also had a four-clues-per-category format, except that there were five categories instead of six. Jeopardy! In the Jeopardy! Round (also known as "Sports Jeopardy!"), six categories with four answers of increasing difficulty (ranging in value from 250 to 1000) are presented. There is one Daily Double hidden in one of the six categories. Double Jeopardy! Point values are doubled in this round, hence the round's name "Double Jeopardy!" (also known as "Double Sports Jeopardy!") meaning that they are worth anywhere from 500 to 2000. There are two Daily Doubles hidden somewhere on the board. NOTE: When a round ends, regardless if there are any clues left on the board, Miyahara rings a boxing bell instead of the usual beeping sound the parent show uses-- though that show only uses the sound if a round ends before all clues are revealed. (However, some foreign versions of Jeopardy! ''do always use a sound effect to signal the end of the round, regardless if any clues are left or not.) Final Jeopardy! As in the regular show, the game ends with a round called "Final Jeopardy!" (also known as "Final Sports Jeopardy!"). Like the regular show, any player who finishes Double Jeopardy! with a zero or negative score is eliminated from the game. A category is revealed, and the players wager their score during the final commercial break. After the last break, the clue is revealed, and players have 30 seconds to write down their response, and it has to be phrased in the form of a question. A correct response adds the wager but an incorrect or improperly-phrased response (even if correct) deducts the wager. The player with the most points at the end of Final Jeopardy! wins the game and gets $5,000, second place gets $2,000 and 3rd gets $1,000. Beginning in Season 2, the player with the most points at the end of Final Jeopardy! not only wins the game and $5,000, but also becomes a returning champion to face two new challengers on next Wednesday's program (just like the regular syndicated show). Championship At the end of the season, the three top winners will compete in a two game championship round for $50,000. Second place got $25,000 and third, $10,000. Post-Game Report Unlike the original version and its spinoffs, the host and announcer talk with the contestants about their strategy and mistakes during the game and the audience listens to the conversation instead of applauding. All of this takes place during the closing credits. Spotlight Moment In some episodes, Kelly gives a short lecture about one of the clues mentioned in the first or second round. Mobile Game Prior to the series, a mobile app game for iOS and Android devices was released originally in 2014. Sports_Jeopardy!_the_Mobile_Game.jpg Gallery Daily Doubles Sports Jeopardy! Daily Double.png Sports Jeopardy! Video Daily Double.png Daily_Double_SJ!_S2.jpg Daily_Double_S3.jpg Set Pics SPORTS-JEOPARDY_3.jpg SPORTS-JEOPARDY_4.jpg SPORTS-JEOPARDY_2.jpg SPORTS-JEOPARDY_5.jpg SPORTS-JEOPARDY_6.jpg 1920x10801-700x325.jpg 1920x1080a1-1024x576.jpg sportsjeopardy.jpg sportsjepset.jpg SJeopReh82414_111.jpg|Kelly sports_jep.gif|Dan and Alex Trivia *This is not only the first original game show on Crackle, but is also the first ''Jeopardy! spin-off airing as a weekly web series of its kind. *Unlike it sister show airing five days a week in syndication (including the reruns on weekends), this version airs once a week every Wednesday on Crackle. *Before Sports Jeopardy!, host Dan Patrick was originally a candidate for the GSN version of The Chase (based on the British series of the same name) but plans fell through at the last minute. The job ultimately went to Brooke Burns later on. Patrick was also considered to replace Bob Barker as host of The Price is Right in 2007 but turned down the offer. The job ultimately went to Drew Carey later on. *Kelly Miyahara is not only the announcer for this version, but she's also one of the "Clue Crew" members on the regular version as well. Additionally, she is the second female announcer of Jeopardy! spin-offs, the first was Loretta Fox of VH1's Rock & Roll Jeopardy! from 1998 until 2000. *Former ESPN personality and star of Stump the Schwab, Howie Schwab is one of the question writers for Sports Jeopardy!. Spin-Offs Jeopardy! Super Jeopardy! Jep! Rock & Roll Jeopardy! Inventor Based on Jeopardy! by Merv Griffin Additional Page Sports Jeopardy!/Catchphrases Rating Music The "Think!" music here, composed by John Hoke, is a marching band variation (similar to that of the parent show's 2001 College Championship at UCLA, which featured their band playing the music) with a clock-ticking sound reminiscent of that of the parent show's 1997 "Think!" music. Links Outreach Site Official Site Set Photos YouTube Videos [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oh4tw7eIrfU Comparisons between the interviews on Sports Jeopardy! and its parent show] Daily Double ads "Final Sports Jeopardy!" Think Theme Category:General Knowledge Quiz Category:Gambling Category:Sport Category:History Category:Themed Quiz Category:Sony Pictures Television Category:Spinoffs Category:Online Category:30 Minute Game Shows Category:Short-Running Category:Flops Category:2014 premieres Category:2016 endings